Glacia
For the Pokémon whose Japanese name is "Glacia", see . ----- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Glacia | jname=プリム | tmname=Prim | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Glacia.png | size=200px| caption=Artwork from | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Brown Blue | hair=Blonde | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= , | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Ever Grande City| specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=no | }} Glacia (Japanese: プリム Prim) is an and member of the Hoenn Elite Four. In the games In Generation III, Glacia is the third member of the Hoenn Elite Four. Glacia had trained in an unspecified region before journeying to Hoenn to become part of the Elite Four. She has a team consisting of five very powerful Pokémon, to which she refers as having "flaming passion in icy cold." / / Elite Four Glacia :Strategy :I use items for help. :I make use of items to assist in battle. :Trainer's Pokémon :Flaming passion in icy cold! :Flaming passion in icy cold. :Self-Introduction :The Ice type can be better trained in this hot land. :The Ice type can be trained to greater levels because of the heat here. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Glacia.png |prize= 5300 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Glacia.png |prize= 5300 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGlacia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,640 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGlacia.png |size=150px |prize= 11,840 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Glacia |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Welcome, my name is Glacia of the Elite Four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my icy skills. But all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokémon. What about you? It would please me to no end if I could go all out against you!" * Being defeated :"You and your Pokémon... How hot your spirits burn! The all-consuming heat overwhelms. It's no surprise that my icy skills failed to harm you." * After being defeated :"Advance to the next room. And there, confirm the truly fearsome side of the Pokémon League." * Over the PokéNav :"Hello, < >. I trust you haven't become complacent with your power? If you feel the need to cool your hot emotions just a little, do come to the Pokémon League..." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;First battle * Before battle :"Welcome. My name is Glacia of the Elite Four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my Ice-type moves." :"But all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokémon." :"I wonder what you will show me." :"What a relief it would be if I could, for once, have a serious battle against an opponent!" * Being defeated :"You and your Pokémon... How hot your spirits burn!" * After being defeated :"You and your Pokémon... How fiercely your spirits burn! My icy moves pale in the face of such all-consuming flames. Advance to the next room. There you will learn how fearsome the Pokémon League can truly be!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"I've been waiting for a Trainer with a burning-hot soul. How can you oppose Mega Evolution that can freeze everything?" * Being defeated :"It really is hot." * After being defeated :"Hmmph... Do you intend to thaw my very heart? That actually wouldn't bother me. Anyway, continue onward! Drake is waiting for you as well." Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Glacia and the other Elite Four members are called by to help protect the Hoenn region from the between and . Glacia was initially stationed at Island Cave as part of the plan to unseal , , and . When the legendary titans are unsealed, Glacia is tasked with controlling Regice alongside Phoebe. The Elite Four, Steven, and Wallace all control the three Pokémon in three pairs of two and use their power to keep the power released from Groudon and Kyogre's battle from spreading throughout Hoenn. They manage to keep the power contained for several weeks, but the strain is too much for Steven and he eventually dies, causing the three Pokémon to lash out and flee. Glacia later mourns Steven's death before his revival at the hands of 's . Glacia, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Glacia and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is for Glacia's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. On hand is Glacia's first known Pokémon. He was used when Glacia attempted to awaken Regice, where he provided protection from the rain by creating a circle of ice from between his horns. None of Glalie's moves are known, and his Ability is .}} was used along with Snorunt to open the chamber containing Regice. None of Spheal's moves are known.}} was used along with Spheal to open the chamber containing Regice. None of Snorunt's moves are known.}} Temporary was awakened by Steven and the Elite Four to be used to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. Glacia controlled Regice with Phoebe while the others controlled Regirock and Registeel. After Steven died from the strain of controlling the three Pokémon, Regice lashed out and ran away. It was later found by and captured.}} In the TCG Glacia was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Glacia or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=76/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=097/108}} Trivia * Glacia's Japanese name is very similar to the anime dub name of another Master, Prima. In the games, Prima is known as Lorelei. * Glacia is the only member of Hoenn's Elite Four who is never seen outside of Ever Grande City. * One of the NPCs in the Mauville Food Court mentions seeing Glacia eating ramen there, saying she was slurping down her noodles at such an incredible pace that she was dripping with sweat. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Frosina es:Nívea fr:Glacia it:Frida ja:プリム zh:波妮